The present invention relates to a new and improved multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machine or loom containing a weaving rotor.
In its more particular aspects the present invention relates to a new and improved multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machine or loom containing a weaving rotor at which there are alternatingly arranged in respect of the direction of rotation of such weaving rotor beat-up combs formed by beat-up lamellae for beating-up the inserted weft threads and guide combs formed by guide lamellae for guiding of the warp threads and including shed-retaining elements for the upper shed position of the warp threads. Control means are arranged forwardly of the weaving rotor with respect to the running or travel direction of the warp threads and serve to laterally deflect and selectively allocate each warp thread to a respective one of the shed-retaining elements.
In a multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machine of this kind as known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,458, granted Sept. 21, 1981, the beat-up combs and the guide combs are mutually displaced by half a pitch or division of the lamellae. In conjunction with the control means for laterally deflecting the warp threads in the weft direction such structure ensures that each warp thread, when introduced into the desired tube of a lamellae comb, can be applied either from the left or from the right to the associate lamella in the lamellae comb which is in a preceding position in respect of the direction of rotation of the weaving rotor. Consequently, each warp thread is reliably introduced or threaded into the correct tube, whereby the warp introduction or threading errors which were known to previously occur in weaving rotors of multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machines and in rotary reeds of wave shed weaving machines could be avoided for the first time. This automatically resulted in an enlargement of the range of fields of application of multiple longitudinal traversing shed weaving machines by extending the same to larger warp densities than were usual up to that time.
When the warp density, however, exceeds a certain value, which is at about 30 to 40 warp threads per centimeter, warp introduction or threading errors can again occur and which are caused by warp threads skipping one tube and entering an adjacent incorrect tube.